


You Haven’t yet Found Me

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: The one whom Minhyuk is looking for is actually always by his side, but he never realizes it (and he still doesn’t).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkjeffb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjeffb/gifts).



> Again, I feel like betraying Showhyuk, but it just couldn’t be helped.

“Hoseok, am I not good enough?”

Minhyuk was always more than enough. Minhyuk was the most beautiful person Hoseok had ever met, Minhyuk was the kindest, the purest.

They were at Hoseok’s dorm and Minhyuk was a mess. He’d been crying and crying that his eyes were all red and swollen. It was such a broken-hearted view to see the little ball of sunshine crying his heart out, but Hoseok understood that it needed to be done—Minhyuk needed it to release the sadness.

“Good or not good enough isn’t the reason for him not to choose you, pup,” Hoseok said as he ran his fingers through the dark brown locks. “He just doesn’t like you the way you like him.”

The younger sniffled, burying his face into the joints where Hoseok’s neck and shoulder met. “I like him so much,” he muttered, still sobbing softly, “but he chose Kihyun over me. I thought we were close enough for him to like me back.”

Minhyuk just got a rejection even before he had a chance to confess. He had crush on his senior in college choir, Son Hyunwoo, for a long, long time—actually Hyunwoo was the sole reason why he joined the choir—but it appeared to be Hyunwoo taking a like to someone else.

Minhyuk was confident that Hyunwoo had the same feeling for him, too, even though Hoseok had told the younger that he saw Hyunwoo going out with this Yoo Kihyun guy, a second-year student who worked part-time at the library, and the sparks in Hyunwoo’s eyes were different every time he spent time with Kihyun. Too bad, Minhyuk wouldn’t listen.

Just this afternoon, when Minhyuk went to choir practice, the truth finally hit him. People were cheering over Hyunwoo when he came, and when he asked one of his choir mates about what was happening, the answer hurt him so bad that he couldn’t even stand in the same room with Hyunwoo.

_“He confessed to Kihyun and the answer was positive. They’re finally officially dating!”_

Hoseok could only sigh when he opened the door only to see Minhyuk crying; it was obvious that the latter had been running from the choir practice room to the dorm. Hoseok couldn’t even say anything because Minhyuk launched himself to Hoseok’s arms abruptly once the door was opened, clinging onto him as though he was seeking for a safe place to hide.

Minhyuk always liked someone stupidly. He never listened to what Hoseok said about his bad habit when he fell in love, and in the end, when finally his feelings betrayed him, he would run to Hoseok, crying until he was relieved. “Because you’re my shelter,” he always said. “You keep me safe.”

At those times, Hoseok really wanted to punch Minhyuk in the face to make him realize that _you’ve found a shelter in my arms; you know you’re safe with me, so why do you look for someone else to love?_

But, Hoseok knew the answer. Minhyuk would never like him back because Hoseok wasn’t enough. Hoseok was a friend, a brother, someone Minhyuk loved dearly, someone whom Minhyuk always depended on, but Hoseok was never enough for Minhyuk to love him as a man.

_Never enough to be your lover._

So, what Hoseok could do was hold Minhyuk, securing him from whatever harmful…

… Because Hoseok always loved Minhyuk dearly as a man.

“You’ll find someone else,” Hoseok whispered as he tightened the hug. “You’ll find someone else that’s much, much better than Hyunwoo, who will love you more than you love them.”

Hoseok wondered if he could change Minhyuk’s heart one day, making Minhyuk love him back. Maybe if he tried harder, Minhyuk would see him differently.

(The thoughts made Hoseok laugh at himself because actually he was just the same as Minhyuk; they were completely stupid when it came to love.)

 

+

 

“When will I find the right one?” Minhyuk blinked a couple times, looking sleepy due to crying. He had his head on Hoseok’s lap, eyes staring at the ceiling. “Everyone I know seems to have someone they’ll spend their lives with.”

“I don’t have one,” said Hoseok while playing with Minhyuk’s hair.

“Everyone but you.”

“Not having anyone doesn’t mean I haven’t met those whom I want to spend my life with, though,” Hoseok’s eyes softened when he laid them on Minhyuk’s beautiful face; he chuckled when the younger made this shocked expression.

“Are you seeing someone right now?” The dark brown-locked guy sat up, so he could face Hoseok properly.

“I am.”

“You’re seeing someone and you didn’t even tell your best friend since forever? I can’t believe it!” Minhyuk shook Hoseok’s shoulder—such a dramatic move. “Who are they? Who are you seeing now? Tell me!”

Hoseok stared intensely at Minhyuk, knowing that he had made Minhyuk feel uncomfortable, judging from the younger’s expression.

“It’s you,” Hoseok answered with a low voice.

Pink color crept on Minhyuk’s cheeks as he shifted away from Hoseok. “W-What?”

“I’m seeing you,” A smile curled on Hoseok’s face before it grew into a wide grin. “You’re in front of me right now; of course I’m seeing you. Can’t you see?”

Minhyuk kept quiet as he looked at Hoseok unbelievably before exploding. “Not literally, you asshole!” he yelled while punching Hoseok’s forearm. “I almost got a heart attack, damn you!”

Hoseok burst into laughter while he tried to pin Minhyuk down onto the floor, stopping the younger from punching him. He kept Minhyuk’s wrist on both side of Minhyuk’s head as he straddled the latter, knees pressing tightly on the slim hips.

The position was awkward, but he didn’t move away—seeing Minhyuk’s reddening face from above was _entertaining_ , and, god, Minhyuk was so beautiful.

“You know,” Hoseok’s voice was as soft as a gentle breeze when he spoke, “I’ve found someone I love, but they haven’t _found_ me, and it looks like I should wait for a little longer until they finally  _see_ me.”

“But,” Minhyuk squirmed, wanting to be released, but Hoseok’s body was a firm cage and he knew he couldn’t move until Hoseok let go of him. “Who are they? I’ve never seen you with anyone; you never told me about this either.”

Hoseok only smiled.

(“What if I said it was really you?”

Minhyuk’s face got red once again, but he pouted this time. “Ha. Nice try, Hoseok.”)


End file.
